Perseus Artemis
by King-of-Archery
Summary: Percy is abandoned at birth and Artemis finds him. She decides to adopt him, and pretty soon, Percy and Annabeth meet. Percabeth! Meanwhile, there is a strange force lurking in the shadows...
1. Perseus Jackson

**Narrator P.O.V**

It was a dark, misty night. Artemis had just come back from hunting the manticore, and she came back to find a woven basket in front of her tent.

When she peeked inside, she saw a baby boy, with dark olive hair. His sea-green eyes stared up at Artemis, and he said,"coo?"

At this, Artemis's heart melted. She had been wanting a child, but couldn't have one due to her being a maiden goddess. Now, the opportunity was at her doorstep, and she couldn't turn down the opportunity to raise a boy to be the perfect man.

"Zoe!" she yelled.

"Yes my lady?" Zoe replied.

"I have decided to get a baby."

"What! My lady, you know you cannot and-" She was cut short when she saw the little baby boy cuddling Artemis. "How? Who? What?"

"Relax. I have decided to adopt this baby boy that I found in front of my tent. Now call the others so they can be there when I adopt him."

"But he's a boy!"

"But he's young. We can mold him into being the perfect man that this world needs."

"Yes my lady."

**Line Break**

"I have brought you here to witness the adoption of my first child." Artemis said, looking over the hunters. "Any objections?"

The hunters were all silent, and Artemis grinned. "Then I hereby decree Perseus Artemis as my son!" She yelled.

Percy grew brighter and brighter and brighter as he suddenly changed. His eye's were silver now, etched with traces of vibrant sea-green. He was wearing a silver diaper, and he was looking awfully cute. Immedietly, all the hunters loved him, and accepted him as their brother.

Just then, Percy said,"Mama."

**3 Years later**

Percy was now three years old. His sisters were very nice to him, and he was spoiled due to their older sisterly instincts. Percy loved each of them back, and they were all one big happy family.

Percy was a natural born fighter. Anyone could see that. His birth father was quickly found out when Percy started manipulating water and causing mild tremors. He was skilled in every weapon, and was one of the best archers despite his little size.

Artemis was amazed at how her little boy grew. Everyday, he grew kinder towards other girls and more neutral towards men. Whenever he saw a man mistreat a woman, he quickly put an arrow through the man's crotch.

It was a tough job keeping him secret from a lot of the Olympians. The only people that knew were the hunters, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena.

**Artemis P.O.V**

Percy was playing with Zoe. They were having an archery competetion, and even if Percy won, he kept on insisting that Zoe won. At this I grinned. I was growing up my little boy just right. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that shook the camp. Percy quickly ran towards me with fear in his eyes as I shielded him from whatever dangers were out there.

"Stay in the tent Percy. Don't come out unless I tell you to." I said.

"Okay mommy." he replied.

I quickly dashed towards where the explosion was. There was a battle going on between the hunters and a pack of hellhounds. One of the hellhounds had stepped into a Greek fire trap, and caused the explosion. Suddenly, Zoe was attacked from behind by a hellhound just as I got attacked by another hellhound. Looking around, I realized that nobody could help Zoe as she screamed.

Suddenly, the ground erupted with water.

**Percy P.O.V**

I was going over the exciting events of two weeks ago. As usual, Hestia knew about me before anybody else, and had blessed me, so that I could summon food and use anything related to heat. I trained with Hestia for about a week, and pretty soon, I could summon tendrils of plasma without too much sweat.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I could immedietly tell that it was Zoe, and I quickly launched into action, my fatal flaw being loyalty. I grabbed my bow and arrows as I uncapped Riptide, a birthday gift from Zoe. When I saw Zoe about to be killed by a hellhound, I got extremely angry and the ground underneath the hellhounds erupted. Water spewed out everywhere and drowned all the hellhounds.

Then, staring at Zoe's confused look, I blacked out.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I didn't know whether to be glad or mad at Percy. He had directly disobeyed my orders, but he did save Zoe. Also, he had revealed himself to Zeus, who is standing in front of me right now. Currently, Percy was being tended to by Zoe. The amount of power he had was amazing. He had destroyed a pack of hellhounds by himself.

Zeus yelled. "I am happy that you got a kid, but you could've told me earlier."

"Wait, you mean that you aren't mad?" I curiously asked.

"Of course not! I'm happy that you finally found someone to take care of besides your hunters."

"Wow! You've changed father!."

Zeus blushed, then said with an embarassed tone. "Hera knocked some sense into me..."

**Percy P.O.V**

**Five years later**

"Mooom!" I yelled. "We're gonna be late for camp!"

It was the first time since forever that I was going to camp. This, year, mom was going to let me participate in capture the flag!

I was waiting with my silver backpack loaded with spare arrows, my hunting knives, and a spare fold-up bow. In my jeans pocket was Anaklusmos, or Riptide, which was now coated with silver, my favorite color. I also had a watch that turned into a bow that had three options, flame arrows, exploding arrows, and normal arrows. It was also magical which meant that I didn't have to reload unless I was shooting a blunt tipped arrow. My bracelet on the other arm turned into a silver shield.

I was the best out of the hunters at close-range combat, and tied with Zoe in archery. My mom was slightly better than me, but my uncle was about the same as me, which led to Apollo getting teased everytime he came to visit me. I always went with mom when we drove the moon, and my mom promised that I would be able to once I turned 16.

Anyway, we hitched a ride on Apollo's bus. I greeted Apollo as he came down from the skies. "Sup uncle." He just glared at me and got into the bus.

Apollo and I had a bit of bad blood because while I was training my archery, Apollo had flashed nearby so I instinctively shot him, and the exploding arrow hit his crotch. He sang a soprano for the next week, and mom never stopped laughing at him. Now, I was trying all that I could to get the relationship healthy again.

Once we reached camp, I was greeted by some familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces. I saw another eight year old girl in the background so I asked mom if I could go play with her for a while. Mom agreed.

As I walked over to her, I saw her staying next to a sandy haired boy and a girl in punk clothes (Thalia isn't a tree in this story). I introduced myself. "Hello. My name is Percy Artemis, son of Artemis and I was wondering if you would like to play with me."

At the mention of son of Artemis, they both stared at me in shock. "Son of _Artemis?"_ The girl with the punk clothes said.

"Well, I was adopted." I replied.

"Oh." said the sandy haired boy.

Suddenly the eight year old girl with blonde hair and striking gray eyes came up and shook my hand.

"Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase. I'd love to play with you!" she exclaimed, and we happily dashed off to the sword fighting arena.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

When I first saw Percy Artemis, it was love at first sight. Well, it was for me. He had dark olive hair with streaks of silver. His eyes were a stunning silver with sea-green etched into the sides. He was kind and walked proudly. After I got the nerves to introduce myself, we ran off to the arena.

When he took out a pen, I was going to start laughing at him until I watched him uncap it and it turned into the most beutiful silver sword I had ever seen. When I had stopped staring at his sword, I took out my daggar ice-pick grip, and we started sparring. From the beginning I could tell he was good. Even though I was fighting my hardest, he just lazily flicked his wrist at the last moment and blocked the attacks. Soon, he got bored and quickly disarmed me.

Luke, who was watching the fight, stared with wide eyes at the kid who had beaten me so easily.

Then, Percy went rummaging through his pack until he found a daggar.

When we sparred again, he won just as easily, then frowned. "You have to anticipate what the enemy will do. Try not to be the first one to attack."

When we sparred yet again, I did as he told me to do, and I even threw in a couple of feints for good measure. This time, I lasted much longer.

"Good job Annabeth." he said, panting from the exhaustion.

I blushed at the compliment, and was about to reply.

Suddenly, Luke interupted. "I want to fight you." he said.

Percy got out his bow and shot Luke in the crotch with a blunt arrow. As Luke crumpled to the ground, I stared in horror. Percy went up to Luke, and told him,"You do not interrupt a girl when she is about to speak."

**Percy P.O.V**

It was love at first sight. As soon as I saw her stern gray eyes, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. When I shot Luke in the crotch, I saw the look of horror on her face, but when I told her it was because he had interrupted her, she just smiled and hugged me. I gladly hugged her back.

When it was time for capture the flag, I stayed by Zoe for instructions. She commanded,"Just stay near the flag and if you see an opening, go get the flag."

I was amazed. I was given the role to take the flag! I happily obliged and jumped from branch to brach without making a noise. When I saw the flag, I saw that it had only one guard.

Just then, Phoebe started fighting the guard, so I jumped down and ran for the flag. When I was mere yards away from the flag, something cold pressed into my neck.

"Did you really think it was that easy Moonboy?" said Annabeth as she materilized next to me holding her daggar to my throat and a Yankees cap in her hand.

As I analysed the position, I realized that I could break out of this easily, but having learned to always let the woman win, I surrendered and went to jail.

A couple minutes later, I heard cheers erupt from the hunters as Phoebe ran across the creek with the flag. I cheered too, but quickly stopped when I saw Annabeth's sad face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Snuffling, she answered,"This was my first game and I really wanted to win."

I replied,"Well, you won in my book," and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips... (smooth move)

**Four years later**

"Come on! Moonboy, it's almost time!" Annabeth yelled.

"Alright Wise Girl. Geez, can't anybody sleep around here?" I replied.

Annabeth and I were together ever since that first kiss, and luckily, mom approved. I mainly stayed at camp in the Poseidon cabin or the Artemis cabin, depending on my mood. When I was angry or sad, I went to the Poseidon cabin, because the amount of water there calmed me. The rest of the time, I stayed in my mom's cabin.

It was almost time for capture the flag, and as always, I was on Annabeth's team. I got out my bow and Riptide, and joined the others. As always, Annabeth and I stayed as guards. Annabeth and I had found a loophole in the rules, so we made traps that looked like flags and placed them all over the place. Two people guarded each one, and this time, Annabeth and I were guarding the real flag. Even though the enemy copied our tactic, our flags were more real looking then theirs, and they usually failed at hiding the trap underneath the flag. Hey, being the son of the goddess of the hunt helps.

When the conch horn blew, both sides erupted into yells as our plan went into action. The opposing teams could be heard screaming as they were caught in the traps that we had made.

Luke suddenly appeared in front of our flag. Luke being on the other team, had to fight us and try to see if the flag was real or not. Ever since I had shot him in the crotch, there was bad blood between us. It was Apollo all over again, but this time, I couldn't mull him over by acting cute. He strained to hit me, but I effortlessly blocked all of his attacks with simple twitches of my wrist. When I saw an opening, I lunged and hit his sword hand with the flat of my blade, disarming him.

Suddenly, our side erupted into cheers as Clarisse came bounding across the creek with the flag in her hand.

"You were close Luke," I told Luke as he frowned in disappointment. "That was the real flag."

Luke's face lit up when he heard that. "I knew it! This one had a bit of magic on it! I could sense it!"

"That was a bad idea telling him that. Now we need to enchant every single one of our flags." Annabeth said.

"Well, since he thinks he can find out where the real flag is, he will probably lead large groups and trap a major porportion of the opposing army."

"True."

"See you at dinner then."

"Ok!"

We kissed a bit before departing.

**? P.O.V**

"It's ready master. When should we use it?" someone said.

"Not now. Not now." Said a raspy voice.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story, be sure to check out my first one, for you Minecraft lovers!. Also, don't forget to slap that review button with your forhead! Also, the bad guy for this is not going to be Kronos. That's all I'm gonna say. Once I get a dozen views or when I feel like it, I will update. Bah-bai!**


	2. The quest begins

**A/N: OOOKK. This got so much more stuff than I realized. So, I'm waking up at 7 to update the story...**

**Artemis P.O.V**

I was issued on a quest to find Lupa, who had mysteriously disappeared from the face of the Earth.

I was stalking among the trees when a harsh voice spoke behind me. "I see that the petty Olympians have sent the mighty Artemis to find Lupa, eh? **(this is sounding Canadian...)**"

I quickly turned around to find nothing.

Suddenly, the ground erupted with a black hole, a mass of swarming colors and darkness. Struggling to hold on to a tree, I could only do one thing. I mentally spoke to Percy. _Help._

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy and I were making out on the beach when suddenly, Percy stopped and looked at m bewildered.

"My mom is in trouble." he said, with an edge of nervousness in his voice. He created a thin film of mist, and threw a drachma into the rainbow that followed. "Show me Artemis, probably in search of Lupa."

The drachma reappeared and fell on Percy's lap. Even more nervous, he went up to Chiron.

**Line Break**

"This is bad." said Chiron. "This is really, really bad."

The hunters, Percy, Mr.D, and I were at the ping-pong table in the Big House. Percy was crying into Zoe's shoulder who was crying also.

After explaining that the only thing Percy heard was a tiny help, they took it up to the Olympians

"WHO DID THIS" Zeus roared.

"I can't find Artemis anywhere on the face of the Earth." Hermes told Zeus.

Zeus, in his rage, struck Hermes with his lightening bolt and Hermes smashed into the wall, crumpling into a heap.

Hearing that Artemis was gone from the face of the Earth, Percy stood frozen in place, looking at Artemis's throne, with a look of sorrow.

After the whole place broke into chaos, everyone went back to Camp Half-blood.

Percy was still sulking in his dad's cabin, and I sat there patting him, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Looking in surprise, we saw the oracle standing there.

Green smoke started circulating around the room. A huge storm of green smoke collected into the center of the room, and an image appeared. It showed the hunters in the Artemis cabin. Zoe got up, then got a green glow in her eyes, and said:

_Three shall go to the land above,_

_Heaven destroyed and clues by doves,_

_The world to fall with a single word_

_Olympus raze with the cursed sword_

_In different forms the world must fight,_

_Or be caught in a perilous plight._

I quickly recovered from my shock, and wrote down word for word the whole entire prophecy.

Percy, on the other hand, was still frozen in place, watching, as the oracle crumpled onto the ground.

We quickly ran over to Chiron, and told him the prophecy.

"So, since the oracle came over to you two, I suspect that you two will be going, and since a third person must go, I will let you choose Percy." Chiron said.

Percy quickly replied,"Zoe."

**Percy P.O.V**

When Chiron asked who the third person should be, I quickly replied,"Zoe." Zoe is a good fighter, and she makes up for everything that me and Annabeth lack. When we were getting into the van, Zoe asked the million dollar question.

"So, where are we going?"

That question had all of us stumped.

"Well, it said to go up above, but I don't think that that's Olympus." Annabeth said.

"Well, we could go to Nereus," I replied.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

**Line Break**

We were hunting the streets of San Francisco, where Nereus was last found.

"So what are we looking for again?" I asked.

"We're looking for a hobo with a sea smell, and he reeks of seal." Zoe replied.

"Then I think I found him," Annabeth said.

In the corner of the street, there was a hobo, and he distinctively reeked of seal. He also had a slight ocean scent to him, and he was sleeping.

I cautiously took out my bow, and shot a net arrow.

The head of the arrow split in mid-air, and wrapped around Nereus, who woke up suddenly, and started to scream bloody murder.

I slammed him in the side with Anaklusmos, and I quickly said,"Shut up Nereus."

Nereus looked at me in surprise, and said,"Well, well, well. A sea spawn."

I slammed him in the back with Riptide and said,"Nope. Son of Artemis."

Nereus looded up at me in surprise yet again.

"Now you will tell me if there is any place higher than Olympus." I ordered, pointing my sword down at his throat.

Stuttering, Nereus replied,"W-w-well, there is Aether's realm, otherwise known as heaven."

I asked,"How do I get there?"

Nereus just laughed and said,"Only one question per capture demigod," before turning into a crab and scuttling off.

Zoe, Annabeth, and I pondered on the fact that there was a heaven.

"It would only make sense that it would be on the highest structure in America." Annabeth exclaimed.

"That would be the One World Trade Center!" Zoe yelled. She ran over to the van and we all got in.

A couple hours into the drive, the van sputtered and died.

"That's weird," Zoe said, as the van stopped. "I had just filled the gas!"

Then, a harsh,raspy voice rang out through the plains that they were in. "I'm sorry, but I cannot have you reaching Aether's realm."

The ground started trembling, and an army of monsters surrounded us.

"Zoe, you try to start the car. Annabeth and I will fend off the monsters for a while." I yelled over the ruckus of the monsters.

I quickly got on top of the van, and started exploding any monster that got too close. Alas, we started getting overwhelmed by the number of monsters. I jumped down, stabbin a dracnae with Riptide before stabbing a hellhound in the throat. I countered a spear that was thrust forward, then pulverised anything in front of me.

Off in the distance, Annabeth was fighting a pack of hellhounds.

As I slowly made my way through the army, I heard an explosion, and when I looked back, there was the charred remains of a van. Trying not to cry, I stared at the charred van.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind me. "I'm not dead sea-weed brain."

I turned around and crushed Zoe in a hug.

Just then, a dracnae swung a spear at me, and Zoe deflected it.

I snapped into action, cutting the dracnae into little snake bits. Then, Zoe and I made our way over to Annabeth.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Annabeth.

"Fine." she replied.

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over us, and Zoe whispered,"Kampe"

**Zoe P.O.V**

Percy quickly launched a flame arrow at her, but Kampe just caught it and snapped it like a toothpick.

Percy fired an exploding arrow.

Kampe, thinking it was a normal arrow, grabbed it out of the air and was about to snap it, when the tip exploded in her face.

Spiraling down, Percy charged with Riptide, and I rained arrows at Kampe.

Meanwhile, Annabeth guarded my back, and Percy struck first at Kampe.

Kampe dodged the attack, then started attacking Percy relentlessly with her schmitars, holding Percy on the defense. Kampe feinted right, then feinted left. Percy, not expecting the double feint, stared wide eyed as Kampe was about to stab his chest. Quickly, I shot an arrow, and the blade was deflected by my arrow. Then, Percy was on the offensive, and this time, Kampe couldn't do anything as I repeated shot her.

Pretty soon, we had a dead Kampe, a sore arm, and a tired Percy.

After seeing their leader killed, the monsters all backed off, and we were back on the road.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

Just then, the sun seemed to grow brighter, and Apollo came down from the skies.

"I watched the whole thing, and I have to say, I'm impressed." He said to Percy. "I can give you a ride if you want,"

"Thank you lord Apollo," Annabeth said. "We need to go to One World Trade Center."

"Alrighty" Apollo said, turning his car into a SUV. "Step onboard!"

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Once we got to the front of the One World Trade Center, Apollo drove off again.

We entered the lobby room, and asked,"We need to go to the realm of the Aether."

The lobbyman looked at me like I was crazy.

Percy yelled,"My mom was captured, and the prophecy told me to go to the realm of the Aether!"

Surprised, the lobbyman gave me a key card, and we took the elevator to the realm of the Aether. The song playing on the elevator was Michael Jackson, so at least it was better than the Olympian elevator.

Once we got to the top, the door opened to reveal a squad of soldiers with spears pointed at our chests. Percy uncapped his sword and I unsheathed my daggar.

Aether walked up and proclaimed,"Put your weapons aside petty demigods. You are our prisoner now! There is no way for you to escape as I have stopped the elevators!"

Percy and I slowly dropped our weapons, admitting defeat, and we were handcuffed and led to a cell.

As we passed by the city, I realized that there really was no way out unless we jumped off the side of the island, and that would've been suicidal.

Once we got to the cell, we found the most unexpected person. Aphrodite. She was bleeding severely, and was chained up against the wall.

"Aphrodite! what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was captured and brought here of course." She replied.

_Clues by doves, _I thought. _That means Aphrodite!_

"Aphrodite! The prophecy said that you had clues to saving Artemis." I yelled.

"Ah yes. While I was chained up in here, I overheard the guards talking about needing the blood of a hero and a goddess to wake up 'The One'." She replied. "Also, 'The One' is very picky, and said that he needed a special goddess and her child."

_That would be Percy and Artemis._ I thought.

I told Percy,"We need to get out of here, fast, before the guards come back and take you away."

Percy nodded, then got out his bow. He blew apart the cell, and Zoe picked up Aphrodite.

Upon the first monster, Percy ran along the wall, jumped, then stabbed the guard in the face.

Before the second guard could react, I threw my daggar at it's face.

I collected my daggar and looked up ahead.

All of the guards had gathered. There was at least a hundred of them, and they had magical crossbows, kind of like guns.

Zoe dropped Aphrodite and looked at me.

I looked at Percy.

We all nodded. Then, we sprang into action.

**Percy P.O.V**

When I reached the first guy, I spun around his arrows, then kicked him in the face after a flip. At the same time, I swept another guy off the floor with my sword, then stabbed him. I then deflected an arrow slice the guy up into chow bits. I stabbed another guy, then spun around and decapitated another guy. The sixth guy started shooting his machine gun, but I hit it upwards and stabbed him in the stomach. The seventh guy shot heat seeking RPGF (Rocket Propelled Greek Fire), but I hooked it with my bow and turned it right back at him. I grabbed the eighth and nineth guy, then bashed their heads together before flipping around and slicing the tenth guy in half.

I got out my bow and started to rain explosive arrows into the crowd which killed 38 guards. I got my hunting daggars and stabbed the 49th guy, then sliced the jugular vein of the 50th guy. I kneed a guy in the crotch, then stabbed him in the throat while knocking down the 52nd guy and stepping on his throat, crushing his windpipe. I spun the 53rd guy around, snapping his neck, before judo flipping the 54th guy and stabbing him in mid-air. I summoned two tendrils of plasma that waved around, vaporizing anything it touched, annihilating 23 people. I grabbed the 78th person's head before throwing him up in a flip and knocking him unconscious. I quickly disarmed the 79th soldier before he could shoot and I threw an uppercut at him, and he immedietly fainted. I kicked the 80th guard in the crotch, then snapped his neck. The 81st guard started to back away before I shot his throat with my bow. I got out my tomahawk, then split the head of the 82nd guard before throwing it at the 83rd guy.

The ground in front of me exploded with water before the army in front of me got shot up by the geyser, and snapped their necks on the ceiling, killing 17 people.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The first guy, I killed by simply stabbing his throat. I ducked underneath the arrows of the second guy that conveniently impaled the third guy, before stabbing his stomach. I then parried the stab of the fourth guard, then cut his juglar vein, leaving him to die. The fifth guard looked scared that I had killed his friends so easily, and I quickly dashed after him, throwing my daggar against his back. Not having enough time to go get the daggar, I punched the sixth guy in the face before taking his gun/crossbow and mowing down the row of guards in front of me, resulting in the seventh, eigth, nineth, and tenth guy to die. I chucked my gun/crossbow at the 11th guy, knocking him unconscious, before I got my daggar back. After that, I just sliced through rows and rows of guards, looking over at Percy who had a silver aura to him.

When I had finally killed the last guard, everybody was panting except for Zoe who had been raining arrows down into the crowd. Percy was stained in blood, and I was also.

Zoe picked up Aphrodite, and we headed over to the edge of the island.

"We have to jump." Percy said.

"What! Are you crazy!" I replied.

"Maybe." he said, then he jumped off the edge.

Zoe and I quickly followed, and we saw what his plan was. Percy had summoned water to cushion our fall, and we got away safely, with a new enemy at our heels.


	3. Chaos

**Percy P.O.V**

I was having a bad dream.

I was at the edge of the world, looking off into the void.

A cold hand slipped over my neck, and started to choke me. I turned around and saw a pair of pitch black eyes with little dots of light.

"I will be waiting for you, Percy." the creature said. Then, the creature lightly pushed me off. As I fell, I barely managed to grab onto the ledge. The creature came into view.

With wide eyes, I stared as the creature stomped on my hand, making me fall into the empty void below.

I woke up breathing hard.

On my chest was Annabeth, and Zoe was on the wall in front of him. Aphrodite was nowhere to be seen. I seemed to be in a supplies cart of the train. There was a faint _chicka chika chika_, and I remembered why we were here.

We were on a quest.

To save my mother.

At the thought of my mom, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. She could be in danger, or worse, she could be tortured. Looking out, I could see that the moon was very dim, and seemed to be in sorrow. I pulled my head back in and rested Annabeth's head on my lap, then pulled out my book.

As the light of the sun approached the horizon, Annabeth and Zoe woke up. Zoe frowned at the sight of Annabeth on my lap, but stayed silent about it.

"So, where to now?" she asked.

"To the underworld." I replied. "Hades might have a clue as to where to go."

"Why do you think that?" Annabeth asked.

"He's the only person I haven't talked to about this. He has been avoiding me, and I think that he might know something about this." I replied.

At this, they both remained quiet. It stayed that way the whole entire train ride, until there was a lurch, and the mortals started screaming in the passenger seats up ahead.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "Can't we catch a break?"

As we made our way over to the passenger cabin, I noticed two large lastroygian giants holding a squealing little girl.

I chucked a metal box at him and he looked up in surprise.

"Hey you? Yes, you! Ugly! Fatso! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" I yelled, uncapping Riptide.

The lastroygian giant dropped the girl, and Annabeth ran over to protect her. Then, the latroygian giant charged at me, swinging his club in a wide arc.

As he got close to me, I ducked and tried to slice his legs off, but he jumped and stepped on Riptide, quickly disarming me. In a panic, I tried to draw my hunting knives, but the lastroygian giant was skilled with the club and wouldn't let my hand get close to the knives. I quickly got out my bow, but the giant had been waiting for that and slammed the bow out of my hands before I could fire. Grinning crazily, he backed me up against the wall.

"I guess I'll have a demigod to dine on tonight!" he proclaimed.

"Not today you don't," yelled a voice behind the giant. Suddenly, a daggar came out of the giant's forehead, making it a temporary unicorn, before the giant dissolved into dust.

Staring wide-eyed, Annabeth appeared behind the mess of dust, and grinned at me.

"Moonboy, you should really get more careful." she said.

"Got it," I replied.

Over on the other side of the cabin, Zoe killed the other lastroygian giant by shooting it between the eyes.

I leaned over and picked up my bow and sword.

As we were about to go into the other cabin, the whole train tilted sideways as we got derailed, and I jumped in front of Annabeth and Zoe just before the train hit the ground. The last thing I remembered was a lot of shouting and flashing lights before I blacked out.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Moonboy had saved my life.

Well, considering I had saved his, I guess we were even, but this was much more serious.

Currently, I was feeding him ambrosia, and he was mumbling in his sleep. Something about Chaos and realms. Suddenly, he sat up headbutting me, and I blacked out by the force of it.

**Percy P.O.V**

I was having another bad dream. I mean, this was really unfair. How many bad dreams can you have in one day? Anyways, back to the dream.

I was standing in a dark hallway. I heard footsteps behind me, and I saw the same creature that had appeared in my previous dream. This time, he introduced himself.

"Hello Perseus Jackson. I am Chaos, creator of all."

"So it was you who caused all the trouble. Where is my mom!" I yelled.

"Your mom is right here," he said, and an image appeared. Artemis was chained to a wall, and she was crying silently. "If you want her you will have to get her." Chaos said.

"I will kill you Chaos!" I yelled, and charged, uncapping Riptide.

Before I could do anything to Chaos, the dream changed. Suddenly, I was in the sky. There was a huge thunderstorm, but there wasn't any lightening. I could hear Zeus yelling in rage. "Where is it! Where is it!"

Then, I woke up. I sat up suddenly, and immedietly felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth crumpling in a heap besides me.

_Fuck_ I thought.

"Smooth move Sea-weed brain," Zoe said. "You happen to headbutt the girl who was taking care of you."

"Ahh, shut up Zoe," I said with a bit of playfulness in my voice.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth. She had just started to groan, and she was stirring. I lightly shook her, and her eyes snapped open. "Don't kill me!" she yelled as she suddenly snapped up.

Confused, I asked,"Why would we kill you?" Annabeth blushed, and said,"Sorry. Instincts."

Zoe then cleared her throat, getting the attention of both me and Annabeth. "We are still 300 miles from the underworld, and we have no modes of transportation, and we are not riding on any more public vehicles. We need to steal a vehicle, and we need one that isn't too flashy, or else Hades might realise that we're coming."

She turned her head, and started walking down to the nearest city.

With no choice but to follow, Annabeth and I stayed right at her heels until we got to the city.

We looked around until we found a large garage filled with transportation.

I looked around until I spotted it.

"How about that one?" I asked, pointing to the transportation that I wanted.

"No." Zoe said back.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yeeeessss" I said, walking over to the transportation so that Zoe couldn't argue.

**Line Break**

"Oh yeah, and Hades will definetly not notice us when we drive by in a FUCKING FERRARI!" Zoe yelled.

"Relax. Everybody in Las Vegas has one since the beginning of Hollywood." I casually replied.

**Third Person P.O.V**

As Percy, Zoe, and Annabeth drove down along the countryside, an old women with her husband noticed them driving along the road.

"Holy shit! A Ferrari!" the old man exclaimed.

The old woman got out her phone, then took a picture. (Percy was _definetly_ not noticed :)

**Annabeth P.O.V**

We finally got in the DOA lobby. There, hundreds of ghosts waited, and the whole place reeked of dead fish. It was a large rectangular room with one elevator, and the counter was in the middle, with Charon sitting patiently in the center.

As soon as I saw Charon staring at us, I knew that we were busted.

He turned paler than usual, and gulped when he saw us stalking towards him, as a lion might do to its prey.

"We would like to talk to Hades." I told him.

"H-hades is n-not seeing any visitors." he said, still deathly pale.

"Well, it would be a shame if these. golden. drachmas. went. to. waste. on. a. useless. demigod. don't. you. think?" Percy said, smirking, while placing down a golden drachma after each word with a slight _thunk._

Charon, being the susceptive idiot that he is, gulped when he saw the huge pile of golden drachmas on his desk. "R-right this way." He said, leading them into an elevator. As soon as they all stepped in, the elevator melted away, and they were standing on a boat.

Charon had turned into the figure of death, with a gleaming scythe on his back.

The River Styx was pitch black, with random pieces of junk floating around.

Once the boat reached Hades' palace, we stepped off, looking around. As an architect, I could only stare at the whole entire structure. The curves were just well placed so that they looked beutiful, and they supported the structure at the same time. We continued walking, only to be stopped when a dark shadow loomed over us, and Cerberus appeared, dripping spit from his middle head.

"Run!" Percy yelled. As we split off into three groups, the heads each tried to follow a different person, resulting in a very heavy mutt slumped on the floor, straining its neck. Each of the legs moved in different directions.

The middle head nipped at the two other heads to get their attention, then they all growled at me.

"Umm. What's going on?" I nervously asked. Just then, Cerberus bounded forward, and started chasing me around the palace.

I was running as fast as my legs allowed, but I still wasn't fast enough. I suddenly felt something like a freight train crash into me, and I toppled to the floor, Cerberus on my chest. Right as his head was about to eat me alive, two arrows sprouted from the middle neck of Cerberus. Then, two more arrows lodged in the left Cerberus head.

The right Cerberus head looked around in surprise, only to find my daggar imbedded in his throat.

As Cerberus slowly dissolved into dust, Percy said,"Now we go and interrogate Hades."

**Line Break**

We were in front of Hades throne, Percy's sword right at Hades' throat.

"What are you hiding from me?!" Percy yelled.

Hades paled before answering,"You have to understand. I was just trying to protect you. The enemy you are looking for is far greater than anything you could possibly have imagined. To go against him/her is suicide."

"Then who is the enemy?" Percy replied, relaxing his sword just a tad.

Hades looked like he was betraying his friends as he answered,"Chaos."

**A/N: Sorry about this short chapter. I'm moving, so it's getting a little crazy, and the Mathcounts competition is coming up, so I have to study.**

**The updates will be coming a little late, and the chapters around this long.**

**Also, should Percy be average like the normal series or should he become overpowered?**

**Also, what are your suggestions for the story?**

**Don't forget the slap that review button with your forhead, and bah-bai!**


	4. We're in fucking Tartarus

**Percy P.O.V**

My head was spinning around in circles. Chaos, the creator of the universe, was the kidnapper. _Chaos._ I mean, couldn't it just have been somebody like Ares?

I just stood there, dumbfounded, along with Zoe and Annabeth, until Hades spoke.

"I'm also very sorry for doing this, but it's for your own good." He clapped his hands, and there was a loud _crack._ Too late, I realized what was happening. A massive crack opened up on the black, marble floor, and swallowed us whole.

After falling for what seemed like days, we neared the end of the fall. We all stared wide eyed at the hole in the ground that was getting wider by the second. Quickly, I did some math. At this rate, we would hit the floor at least Mach 3. In realization, I widened my eyes at the possibility of us just being a splatter of blood on the ground. Bracing for impact, I closed my eyes and grabbed onto Annabeth's hand.

When we hit the ground, it wasn't as I had expected. We hit the ground with a small thud, and when I opened my eyes, we were all sprawled on the ground, Zoe's arm in a sickening manner. Zoe had fainted, and Annabeth was breathing hard. I, on the other hand, was somehow not even scared at the thought that we could have been red splotches on the ground.

I looked around at Tartaraus. We were at the highest point, and I could see everything. Tartaraus was like a living thing. The rivers were just veins, and the mountains were the organs. An area near what I supposed was the head heaved up and down. Packs of hellhounds ripped apart a cyclops, and dracnae were roaming around the whole place. Off in the distance, there was a palace, sickly black and stained with what looked like blood. The ground was bubbling very slowly, and out of every bubble came a monster.

"Hey Percy, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked, still shaken from the fall.

Zoe was still lying on the ground, but she had started groaning.

"We head over to that palace." I replied, pointing toward the sickly black palace in the distance.

Just then, Zoe woke up. As she started to rise, I could tell she was trying her hardest to not scream. She grabbed her arm, and popped it back into place. At this, she let out a small squeak, and her eyes started tearing up.

"Come on. We have to rescue my mom," I said, then marched towards the palace.

Halfway along the path, we were stopped in our tracks by a group of cursed demi-gods. Their skin was a smokey gray, and their eyes seemed to pierce into my skull. They were holding swords made from the bones of monsters they had killed, and some were holding bows that seemed to smoke.

"Well well well. What do we have here." The leader said, stroking Annabeth on the cheek.

Annabeth froze, and I yelled,"Step away from her you foul beast!"

The leader stopped, then turned to look at me, his eyes glowing a dim red.

"You dare speak to me like that?" he asked.

Zoe nudged me, but I was blinded by anger. "BRING IT, SMOKE STACK!" I yelled.

"Attack!" yelled the leader, gesturing at us. I pulled out Anaklusmos, and attacked the leader.

We circled around each other, each trying to find the other's weakness. Without warning, I lunged forward, but the leader simply parried my attack. I fought with all that I had, but the leader seemed to anticipate everything I did, and was always one step ahead of me. Frustrated, I lunged forward a little bit too much, and the leader stabbed me in the back. It felt like fire was spreading across my body. I lay on the ground, writhing from the pain, when the leader came forward to finish me off. He stood on top of me, then grinning evily, stabbed me in the heart.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

With the help of Zoe, I was doing pretty well against the cursed demi-gods. I stabbed one in the neck after easily sidestepping it, and whenever my blades were locked, Zoe simply shot them in the head. Too engrossed in the fighting, I didn't notice Percy get stabbed in the back. When I defeated the last cursed demi-god, I turned just in time to see the leader plunge his sword into Percy's heart. Looking smug, the leader pulled out his sword and turned to face us.

"What are you going to do now, little girls?" he gloatingly asked. I collapsed in grief, and Zoe started crying. More of the leader's soldiers popped out of the ground.

Just then, the weirdest thing happened. Percy glowed silver, and started rising up into the air.

"The final stand," Zoe whispered. I gasped in realization. The final stand was a blessing Artemis could only give once, and the person blessed would have a second chance in a fight unless they were decapitated. Percy screamed, then unleashed a shockwave that sent everybody flying except for the leader, who just stumbled, though the look on his face was priceless. He stared in shock as Percy slammed into the ground, releasing a cloud of blood-red dust.

Once the dust cleared, Percy was standing there, silver aura rolling off of him. His face looked murderous, and he stared at the leader. The leader, still not believing what had happened, recovered from his shock and charged towards Percy. With unbelievable speed, Percy blocked the attack and slammed the leader on the side. The leader tried to swing again, but Percy simply deflected the attack and slammed him on the head with the hilt of his sword. The leader stumbled back, then foolishly charged again, anger clearly visible on his face. Percy sidestepped the attack, got out his bow, then shot the leader in the back with an explosive arrow. The leader blasted apart, leaving blood and gore everywhere.

Once Percy stopped being so overpowered, I asked,"Percy, did you really have to shoot him with an exploding arrow?"

Percy just shrugged and answered,"It was really the aggressive side of me that did all the work.", then we all trudged onward to the palace.

**Line Break**

After 20 gruesome minutes, we finally reached the palace. Before I could knock, the door slowly opened, revealing a beautiful room with a glistening chandellier on the ceiling. The walls were black, but it was the elegant type of black, not the depressing type. The floor was covered in a beautiful pattern of different shapes, and it was made of pure white obsidian.

Just then, Tartarus himself strutted through the door, his arms wide open. "Welcome Percy," he said, gesturing at Percy to come inside. Percy hesitated before cautiously entering the palace. We soon followed. "We've been waiting for you," Tartarus boomed. Wait, _we?_

"Percy!" I yelled. "He said we!"

Too late, the doors slammed shut, and cages fell on top of Zoe and me.

Looking bewildered, Percy yelled,"Let them go! It's me you want."

"Yes it is. That's why I have to use them as a bargaining chip. If you want to get out of Tartarus alive, you will have to prove yourself worthy of us." Tartarus said, in a mocking tone.

Suddenly, Gaea rose out of the ground, and said,"I agree with my brother. To get out of here, you will need to prove yourself worthy to us. You will get two years to train for the big test. And also, time flows differently in here. Each year is one day in the world above. If you pass the test, it will only have been two days since the last you came in here."

Percy looked surprised, confused, and annoyed at the same time. Guards came out of the ground and led us to our cells.

Our cells were like prison cells, but it was leaning toward a room. The toilet and sink were in a tiny little room in the corner, and the whole place was a bleak white. There was two beds, side by side, and they both had semi-comfy blankets. Now, the best we could do was hope that Percy did well on his big test two, fucking, years from now. Ugh...

**Percy P.O.V**

My room was the exact same as Annbeth's room, except that I had only one bed, and a couple training dummies on the side.

Tartarus spoke. "Your training starts tomorrow.", and then he left, leaving me alone.

**Line Break**

It was the day of the test. After two long gruesome years, I had mastered swordsmanship, somehow got even better in archery, and mastered using hunting knives. I could now annihilate twenty training dummies in a matter of seconds.

I was standing in a coliseum, Annabeth, Zoe, Tartarus, and Gaea all watching me. Slowly, the rusty iron gates in front of me opened with a _creak,_ and a pack of hellhounds lept out. I easily decapitated all of them with a simple swish, stab, and flick.

Next came a much tougher challenge. A group of dracnae, a drakon, the minotaur, the hydra, and the Nemean Lion all lept out from the ground. I barely managed to avoid acid as the Hydra repeatedly tried to make me a puddle of goo. Of course, I went for the easy ones first: the dracnae.

While dodging the acid flying all around me, I made my way over to the dracnae. They hissed and bared their fangs before they all charged at me. The first was duel wielding swords, and I barely managed to dodge them. The dracnae stumbled forward, only to have a sword impale it in the back.

The second dracnae was a lot smarter. While I was pulling the sword out of the dissolving dracnae, it tried to strike me in the back, but I spun around just in time to _just_ block the blow. I was equipped with a net and a sword, and it obviously tried to trap me under the net. Thinking fast, I grabbed the net and turned it upside down, so it fell on the dracnae. I stepped on its neck, crushing its windpipe with a sickening _crunch_ before slicing another dracnae in half.

I rolled just as a stream of acid melted where I just was, then got out my bow. Quickly blasting apart the heads, I switched to my fire arrows and cauterized the severed necks, leaving the Hydra writhing in agony.

Lazily, I turned around and shot the Drakon in the eye, burning it up from the inside.

Finally, last but not least, the Minotaur. Well, maybe the least... The Minotaur pawed the ground, eyeing me hungrily, before charging head-on at me.

I remembered what my mom had taught me. _Minotaurs are very stupid. Once they charge, they can't change directions, so all you have to do is step a little to the side and hold out your sword._

I did exactly that. Anaklusmos moved through the Minotaur like a hot knife through butter, and split the Minotaur into two pieces.

"I'm impressed." Tartarus said. "You have trained well."

Gaea added,"You are released from Tartarus, and who knows? I may be able to help you out sometime in the future!", winking at me. Man... that wink sent shivers down my spine...

Anyways, back to the story. Tartarus just pretty much opened up a hole in the ceiling, and the world above sucked us out. Pretty soon, we were all just sitting on a park bench in the middle of California.

Just then, the air in front of us shimmered, and an Iris message appeared in front of us. It revealed a sweating Artemis, holding up the sky.

Suddenly, some rough voice yelled,"Hey!", and disconnected the call.

"Guys, I know where my mom is." I silently said.

"Where?" they both replied at once.

"At Mount Othrys, holding up the sky." I mumbled, before sobbing into Annabeth's shoulders.

**A/N: Hey guys! Ummmm... so... yeah... don't forget to leave reviews, and do stuff... (this is awkward) Bah-bai!**


	5. A glimpse at Percy's full power

**A/N: I barely edited the first two chapters, just making it flow a little better, like I changed two sentences in each one. Also, Should Percy become completely overpowered, or should he stay like he is now? Also, the story's gonna be pretty long, cause this is still in the very beginning of the whole story line. Don't forget to leave suggestions.**

**Narrator P.O.V**

Percy, Annabeth, and Zoe stalked toward the top of the mountain. The air around them swirled with the Mist.

Percy discussed the plans. "Alright. I will go and distract Ladon. You guys go on ahead and free my mom."

Annabeth and Zoe nodded, and suddenly, a loud roar filled the air.

"Ladon." Percy muttered, before springing into action. He charged toward Ladon, screaming. The screaming distracted Ladon, and Annabeth and Zoe sneaked past Ladon. All hundred heads tried to bite Percy, but suddenly, he moved with lightening speed onto Ladon's back. Then, coating his sword with plasma, he chopped of dozens of heads at once, at the same time cauterizing the necks. Ladon writhed in agony, and pretty soon, Ladon showed signs of surrender, and the remaining heads looked fearfully at Percy. Percy grinned, then hopped off Ladon's back.

"Well, that was a quick fight." Percy said, and Annabeth grinned and punched him lightly on the arm. Percy's face then turned serious. "Time to go save my mom."

They hiked up the rest of the mountain, until they came to an old altar. On top of it was Artemis, clearly struggling against the weight of the sky.

"No Percy! It's a trap!" Artemis yelled. Percy still went forward to try and help his mom.

Just then, Aether fell from the sky with Atlas at his heels.

"Well well well. If it isn't Percy Artemis." Aether said. "We meet again."

Atlas growled, then charged towards Annabeth and Zoe. Atlas was slow, but powerful. Annabeth tried to block his sword, but the sheer force knocked her sword away.

"So soon?" Atlas cheekily asked, swinging his sword in a wide arc, forgetting about Zoe in his blood craze. Annabeth backed up until she came to the edge of a cliff. Looking around fearfully, she noticed Zoe, perched up on top of a tree taking aim at Atlas.

Annabeth grinned, then said,"You _might _wanna watch your back."

Atlas turned around in surprise only to get a faceful of arrows, as Zoe rapid-fired arrows into her dad's face.

"Aargh!" Atlas screamed in agony. "I should've killed you long time ago you worthless hunter!"

That gave Annabeth just enough time to pull out her trusty daggar, and make non-fatal cuts on Atlas's body.

Atlas turned around to face Annabeth only to be kicked by Zoe right into Artemis, who shifted the weight onto Atlas's shoulders.

(Meahwhile)

Percy was facing off with a Primordial. Aether was like an evil version of Apollo, only brighter and he didn't spew out horrible haikus. **(Apollo- Hey! My haikus are pretty good! (Blasts my house into a gazillion pieces))**

He smiled an unnaturally bright smile as he flew up into the air, unsheathing his sword. "Today is the day you die, puny demigod."

Percy scowled, then uncapped Anaklusmos, surrounding the sword with plasma. "Fat chance you evil bastard."

Aether's smile turned into a frown, and he dived down at Percy, his sword in front of him.

Percy managed to roll out of the way, but Aether was remarkably fast. He seemed to teleport right in front of Percy, and left a deep gash in Percy's cheek. Percy grunted in pain, but managed to stay on his feet. Aether kicked Percy in the chest, and Percy flew backwards, crashing into the altar. Percy stumbled, but quickly regained his composure and sent a stream of high-speed water into Aether's face. Aether sputtered, and Percy swung at Aether, but Aether just flew up into the air and sent beams of energy towards Percy. Percy got hit full-blast by the beams of energy, and flew back, skidding along the ground, ripping off the skin on his back. Percy struggled to stand up as blood dripped down his back with a soft _plop_.

"So this is how the great son of Artemis dies," Aether cruelly said, and landed next to Percy. Percy glared at him, but couldn't do anything.

Just then, a silver arrow inbedded itself into Aether's shoulder. Aether howled in pain, and turned to face Artemis, a mad craze in her eye.

"Step away from my son," Artemis said, launching another arrow at Aether. Aether flew up into the air, only to be shot by another one by Zoe.

Aether glared at both of them maliciously before swooping down at Zoe. "I think I'll start of with this bitch first," he said, drawing his sword and gliding down to the wide-eyed Zoe. Zoe shrieked in surprise, then quickly rolled out of the way. Aether barely skimmed Zoe, flying by and leaving a small graze on her arm, but the wind that moved with him knocked Zoe back. Aether stopped and was right about to plunge his sword into Zoe, but Zoe managed to block it with her hunting knife. Aether relentlessly beat down at her, and Zoe was struggling to block. Zoe was now backed up against the edge of the cliff, and Aether was smiling like a madman. With the last stroke, Aether hit Zoe in the stomach with the flat of his blade, and Zoe was sent flying off the cliff.

"NOOOO!" Percy yelled, then jumped off the cliff after Zoe.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I regained my breath only to lose it again after seeing Zoe fall off the cliff. I stood watching with horror filled eyes when Pery jumped after her. Then, all I could see was red. Aether had killed my boyfriend. _Aether had killed my boyfriend._ The thought repeated in my mind as my eyes filled with tears. Artemis, also crying a little, gave a battle cry and charged at Aether. I quickly followed. Artemis rained down arrows rapid-fire as I danced around Aether looking for his weak points. His form was flawless. He had no weak points. That's when I saw it. Percy had left a side gash on the inside of Aether's sword arm, and the arm was dripping silver blood.

At the same time, Artemis noticed to and proceeded to rain down arrows, but mainly at his weak arm. Aether blocked with his shield, but I could tell it was agonizing for him to block with his injured arm. I nodded to Artemis. She understood and rained arrows even faster. Quickly, I switched my grip to hammer and charged at Aether. Hoping to get under his guard, I feinted a blow to his right and he went to block it with his sword. I adjusted the course of my blade so it struck Aether's injured arm, and watched as he gave way to the storm of arrows brewing around him. His sheild looked like a porcupine, and he lay kneeling, his left arm dripping profusely with silver blood. Suddenly, he stood up blasting everyone away.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. The cut in his arm healed and he struck his shield, causing all the arrows to fall out. "No more playing!" he said, then charged towards me.

I was still on the ground from the blast, and I stared in fear as he loomed closer and closer.

Artemis attempted to stop him, but she was cast aside like a rag doll.

He swung with with his sword, leaving a deep gash in my cheek.

"I guess I'll just toy with you for now," he said menacingly, before making another gash in my arm. I winced in pain, before realising that that was what he wanted. I steeled my nerves, and waited for what was going to happen next.

The blow never came. A spout of water blasted Aether right through a wall of plasma, and Aether caught on fire.

From the cliff, Percy came up, riding on a water spout and carrying an unconscious Zoe.

"Zoe!" Artemis yelled, rushing forward and grabbing Zoe from Percy's hands.

Percy stepped forward menacingly at Aether before stalking towards him, Anaklusmos coated in a wreathe of plasma as it gleamed in the sunlight. "Nobody messes with my girlfriend," Percy said, as he came closer and closer to Aether, his eyes glowing silver. Aether looked at him in fear before trying to run away. Suddenly, a tendril of water shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around Aether's ankle, dragging him closer to Percy.

"Please don't kill me!" Aether begged. Percy just shook his head and stabbed Aether in the chest, burning up his body in the process. Then, Percy fainted from the surge of power.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the void.

Chaos looked at the scene, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Things are going to plan my lord," Gaea told Chaos, before meliting into the ground.

"Yes they are. Yes they are."

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm moving away in a couple weeks, so I have to get prepared and stuff... I'll try to do longer chapters later. After I'm done with stories, stick around cause I'm going to revise and edit a ton, so it'll be almost like another story. But, that's not going to happen for a long time. Also, don't forget to check out my new book, the revenge of the fallen.**


End file.
